I Don't Want You Anymore
by RawrRemy
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha. Everyone is glad to see him again, but Sakura is a little unsure she wants to set herself up to be hurt by him again. SasuSaku My First serious Fic.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I was really bored and a little mad. I don't claim to be a good writer at all. I need lots of practice and lots of help, but hey, this is a good place for that. I bet there are mistakes too, I'm far to lazy to read through and find them. I am open to any suggestions, and help is always appreciated. I hope it gets someone's interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or and characters, or the plot. )

* * *

In life you are given choices

And chances to make the right ones;

Fixing the mistakes you make

Is never as easy as making them in the first place;

If you hurt the people who love you

And care about you once,

They may not always be up for another round.

* * *

An eighteen year old Sakura stood next to Tsunade; both were staring completely befuddled at the doorway. There stood non-other than Uchiha Sasuke; next to him a grinning Naruto. 

Sakura Clenched and Unclenched her fists, her whole body trembling; Half of her wanted to scream, while the other half was trying desperately not to cry. It had been five years since Sasuke had left, with only a 'thank you' as explanation; though his reasons had become apparent after all those years.

And after everything he had done, he stood there, acting like nothing had ever happened. Sakura was searching her mind for the right words. She had spent her nights crying for him, her days training with him in mind, herself begging him to come back; and now, she couldn't even find the words to express how she felt.

"So, Uchiha, I presume you are returning to Konoha." Tsunade inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a slight nod. "If it is allowed."

Tsunade gave him a stern look, " I will allow it, but you will be under extremely tight surveillance, do not try anything or I will come after you myself."

"Agreed." He replied looking away from Tsunade, and at Sakura.

Sakura quickly looked down. She knew if she met his gaze, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears, and there was no way she was going to show weakness, not now.

"I told you I'd bring him back, Sakura- Chan!" Naruto half shouted, interrupting the silence.

Sakura looked up at him. She remembered when just looking at him had somehow annoyed her. He had come a long way from that obnoxious, knuckle head who she though could never live up to her beloved Sasuke. But now, looking at him, she saw more of who he was. He was a real friend, and one of the best people she could ever know.

Her anger grew as she compared Naruto to Sasuke. How could he, after everything, come back, stand there like he had a right to be there, like he deserved it. He didn't. She smiled shakily at Naruto, unable to come up with anything to say.

"I have work to do." Sakura could feel Tsunade's burning gaze, but didn't turn to her.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, confused as usual.

"Thank you Naruto", She said hugging him tightly as she headed for the door.

'Almost there' She thought, trying to get out of the office as fast as possible. 'Damn' Before she could get through the doorway, Sasuke reached out, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." He said in a low whisper.

She turned to look at him; giving him the best glare she could create. Pulling her wrist away, she said dangerously, "I bet you do, but right now I have more important things to do." With that she walk out the door, and down the hall.

In the distance she could hear Naruto laughing. "Haha…Teme!"

As soon as she got out of the Hokage's tower, she sprinted home. She wrenched open the door, slamming it shut behind her. She walked quickly over to her couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed, as tears flooded down her face.

He had no right to look at her, talk to her, let alone touch her. He did not know her anymore.


	2. Start of Day 1

**Authors Note** Well it wasn't a complete failure. lol But anyways! Thanks for the alerts, the review and the favorite. ) You guys made my day! I hope you like this one too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

_**Are you ready for me?**_

_**For who I've become;**_

_**For everything I am and everything I'm not?**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Just what you did;**_

_**How you changed me?**_

_**I'm not letting you do it again.**_

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke up the following morning, her face coated with dried tears. She could feel the burn in her throat from screaming away her problems; though they came back as soon as her slumber ended. Just thinking about what had occurred, about him being back, him standing there, him, made her tremble all over again.

She felt disgusted with herself for letting him get to her like that. It wasn't as if she still had feelings for him, was it? It couldn't be, she had moved on, she had become stronger and there was no way he was taking that from her. She wouldn't let him hurt her, not again.

After a quick shower and other various morning activities Sakura headed off for work at the hospital. She was planning on getting some paper work done in all her spare time. God knows she was behind. Maybe it was the fact that Tsunade was rubbing off on her, but either way, it needed to be done.

Upon reaching the hospital, she found herself staring straight at Sasuke, yet again. Oh joy. What was he doing there so early? She didn't quite understand his reason, nor was she going to bother herself with trying to figure them out.

She walked straight for the door not allowing herself to look at him. There was no reason to; he was nothing important anymore. His stare was burning into her back. 'I wish he'd find someone else to harass' She though, frustrated with the keys, that were apparently not working; although they had the day before.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." His voice still made her heart beat faster. 'Shut up!' She mentally screamed at her heart. The door still wasn't opening.

"I'm busy," She said harshly, ready to kick the door down. 'Please door, please!' She was desperate to get out of his gaze.

"It's not going to open" He said; Sakura could picture his smirk.

"And why is that?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I made it that way." He said simply. He was smirking; the very smirk Sakura used to melt to. 'If I had mangekyo sharingan there would be a whole though him' She though annoyed by his smugness.

"Open the door." Sakura's self control was vanishing.

"Not until we talk." His face became serious; his eyes seemed to see into her very soul, or maybe it was just the color of them, either way, she didn't like it. She could feel herself begin to shake.

"We…have nothing to talk about."

"Sakura, I am sorry." She glared at him, searching his face for some sort of smirk, or any emotion at all. It was almost as if he had meant it, but then again, it was Sasuke. And even if he did mean it, that was beside the point.

"You can't do what you did, come back, and expect me to care." Sakura said coldly.

"I know you're mad now, but you will forgive me, Sakura." She hated the way he said her name; she hated the way he was looking at her, it just wasn't anything she could handle at the moment. And the way he sounded so sure, that pissed her off above everything else. She had been so set on the fact that he didn't know her anymore.

He eyes narrowed. She pulled her fist back collecting chakra, ready to attack. He didn't move. She punched, her fist racing for his face, but then, he was gone. She felt her body jolt forward with the force, she was falling forward, but of course, she wouldn't fall. However she didn't get the chance to save herself; moments later, she found herself in Sasuke's arm.

She could feel herself turning red. He was so close; his arms were so strong; his breath so sweet…But no. She wasn't letting him do that to her. She pulled against his grip, but he wasn't letting go.

"Let me go." She demanded, glaring.

"Sakura, just stop." His embrace remained tight.

'If theres no other way' She though, sighing in her head. Collecting chakra in her hands, she shoved him back, sending him into a pillar. Looking at what she had done, she saw the pillar half way broken down, with Sasuke getting up and out of the mess. He was glaring at her, his pride damaged.

Sakura glared back, daring him to try it again. "That's not going to work; you don't know me anymore." She promptly turned around and headed off for Tsunade's office.

As she left the scene, she heard him say "Thank you."


	3. Talking to Tsunade

**Authors Note:** Wow! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! And yeah, I re-uploaded the last chapter because those mistakes I made were driving me crazy; although I think I forgot one...oh well But back to where I started! Those who added this to favorites, you made my day! D

**Disclaimer: **Still no.

* * *

**_I look at you,_**

**_Wanting to hate your eyes._**

**_I hear your voice,_**

**_Wanting to hate the sound._**

**_I feel your touch,_**

**_Wanting to hate the warmth._**

**_I want to hate you so much._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura couldn't help but to repeat that stupid phrase over and over in her head, 'Thank you'. What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? Thank you for not killing me? Thank you for the extra training? Thank you for getting over me? Or did he know, did he know her like Naruto did? But Sasuke couldn't, it wasn't possible.

It was too early in the morning to try and dissect the very meaning of an Uchiha's 'thank you' anyway. And besides that, why should she waste her time thinking about him, she had plenty of other things to occupy her mind, like training. Over the years she had become a training junky. Never as much as Naruto, Lee, Neji or any of them, but not too far behind either.

The sun was starting to come up over the horizon. A new day, a new start; that's what it reminded her of. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze rushed passes her. Her mind was still swimming, she almost ran into the Hokage's tower because her lack of attention to the world outside of her head.

When she reached Tsunade's office, she slammed the door open using unnecessary force and causing multiple items to fall off their shelves and come crashing onto the floor. The loud noise caused Tsunade to jump up, glaring at Sakura cross-eyed.

Sakura frowned. She had something important to discuss with the Hokage only to find her half drunk. Not like it was something unordinary.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Tsunade mumbled, trying to sit straight.

This probably wasn't the best time to have this discussion, but Sakura needed to vent, and someone to answer her questions. "Why did you let him back?" Her voice was as steady as she could make it.

Tsunade managed to sit up straighter and look Sakura in the eye, evaluating. "I did it for Naruto, who is like a little brother to me….and I did it for you, Sakura."

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. She was shaking again. "For me…FOR ME!" She didn't understand why she got angry so suddenly.

"Don't yell, it's too early; and yes, for you." Tsunade's voice was stern, but it also held sympathy, though it wasn't easy to catch.

"But I- I don't want him here; I don't want him…not anymore." The tears slid down her face. It was getting easier to say she didn't want him, but harder to believe.

Tsunade smiled a little. "You can keep telling yourself that, and it won't change your mind. It won't change the fact that you still-"

Sakura cut her off, angrily. "Don't say it."

"I don't need to."

Sakura glared. Who was Tsunade to tell her what she thought about Sasuke anyway. How did she know? Did she make it that obvious? No. She almost believed it herself. Why was she crying? This was almost as pathetic as the last time, except back then, she was crying because he left, not because he came back.

"I'm going to go train." Sakura walked out of the office as quickly as she could, just like the day before. She could feel Tsunade's smirk. How annoying.


	4. Training

**Authors Note: **I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm really sorry! I've been really sick, and school was about all I could handle. Lame I know. But thanks for the reviews and support! Suggestions are welcome! )

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

**_I'm asking you for one chance_**

**_To make everything right again_**

**_I'm begging you_**

**_Trust me this one last time_**

**_I won't let you down. _**

* * *

Sakura slowed her pace to a walk. The village was beginning to fill with early morning activity. She couldn't help but to smile as she watch the little soon-to-be ninja run to school, showing off. Those days were so simple. 

"Hey Sakura!" Ino came running up, her arms filled with flowers.

"Hi Ino." Sakura gave her best fake smile. Ino frowned.

"Ok, what's going on Forehead?"

Sakura let out a small chuckle at her old nickname. "Just…people, you know."

Ino sighed. "Don't let yourself get all upset over Sasuke- kun, ok? Just be glad he's back, that's what you wanted after all."

"It is not what I want anymore, Ino-pig." Sakura clinched her fist. Why was everyone so stuck on the past. None of them could see she had moved on, not even her best friend. What was wrong with them?

"Look Sakura, I have to work today, but just a helpful hint, quit trying to be something you aren't, you're a konochi, not an actress." Ino turned and left before Sakura could reply.

She glared in the direction of the flower store. What did Ino know anyway?

"Troublesome, isn't she."

Sakura turned around to see the lazy genius, also known as Ino's fiancé. "You of all people should know." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Heh…I do. The most troublesome thing is when you know she's right, particularly when you don't want her to be." Shikamaru said, looking up at the sky pensively.

"Not you too." Sakura almost screamed. A couple of people walking by looked at her questioningly. She smiled and waved at them.

"Troublesome" He muttered walking towards the flower shop, leaving an angry Sakura on the street.

She began walking off towards the training grounds again. At least she could find some peace there. 'I'm tired of everyone thinking they know me.' She began sprinting as soon as she saw the trees, determined to train until she passed out.

The grounds were empty. The genin weren't out today for some reason or another.

She walked over to a post and began to punch it repeatedly. Her knuckles became bloody, but she kept going. It hurt so good. Right then, more than anything, she wanted Naruto. She didn't have any siblings, and Ino wasn't going to be helpful to talk to. The fact that Naruto wouldn't be back from his mission until the following evening, in simple words, just plain sucked. Why did Tsunade have to make him go?

"You won't be able to heal if you damage your hands too much."

'Not now' Sakura thought, turning in the direction of the cool, low voice. "What do you want now?" She was definitely not in the mood.

"To talk, will you just listen?" Sasuke's expression was sincere.

"Fine, what do you have to say?" She was willing to hear him out, but that's about it.

"Sakura, from when we were genin, you knew I was an avenger. I had to kill Itachi. Reaching that goal was all that was important to me."

"Yeah I realized when you left, that some psychopath was more important than Naruto, Kakashi, and me."

"It's over now Sakura. It's over. I want a life here in Konoah again; one with you and Naruto, and the rest of our friends."

"First of all, you gave it up years ago. Second of all, I don't want you in my life messing it up again. And thirdly, since when are any of us your friends?"

Sakura knew she had a pint to some degree. He had never treated anyone like he cared about them. What was this, an apocalypse?

"You keep saying I don't know you anymore, but I don't think you ever knew or understood me."

Sakura was lost for words. Never before had she had a conversation like this with Sasuke. And never before had she felt so wrong about something. Maybe the reason Naruto accepted him being back right away, was because Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone else. He was right, she didn't know him; not one bit.

"Honestly, how could I have gotten to know you? You never let anyone in. You expected way to much from me, and everyone back then. I have no idea what you want now, besides a second chance."

Sasuke walked towards her, then was gone. She stared at the spot where he had vanished.

"Please give me a second chance." He whispered in her ear.

She jumped slightly. He laughed. "Just one more." She whispered. There was no way she could keep pretending anymore. They both had changed, and she needed to know who he was. After all, he was the mans he loved, and always would.


End file.
